


Art for Vestiges Part 2

by Kiebie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiebie/pseuds/Kiebie
Summary: Art for Vestiges by Teawill, as part of the KakaIru Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: KakaIru Big Bang 2020





	Art for Vestiges Part 2

Here’s my art! I had fun drawing this ready-for-action pose.


End file.
